


Life things

by Maximiu



Series: Shiptober2019~ [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, shiptober 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximiu/pseuds/Maximiu
Summary: - ¿Hola?- ¡Ciao Mamoru!-	 Woajaja (¿Qué clase de "Que sorpresa eres tú " era ese? ) ¡Fidio! ¡Tiempo sin saber de ti amigo!....Donde Fidio le hace llamadas a Endou con sentimientos atrapados.





	Life things

...

La primera vez (en mucho tiempo) que Mamoru recibe una llamada de Aldena, sucede en uno de esos días calurosos en temporada de inicio de clases, los pétalos de sakura están por todas partes. 

El entrenamiento del Raimon empezaría en cuarenta minutos por lo tanto Endou Mamoru, el entrenador de dicho equipo, aprovechó para escribir en una libreta (O mejor dicho, dibujar cosas ilegibles para alguien que no sea Fuyuka o el mismísimo Endou Daisuke) sobre una idea resiente, una futura estrategia que podría mejorar si lo habla con Shindou. 

El fútbol actualmente estaba siendo controlado por Goenji, oh perdón, por Ishido Shuuji. Que falta de respeto la mía confundir a una leyenda del InaJapan, una imagen de inspiración tanto de Kyosuke como de Yuuichi, un buen samaritano que curaba traumas con balonazos ¿verdad?

A Endou le molestaba especialmente porque el creía que conocía mejor a su mejor amigo, el asunto del emperador lo tomo desprevenido y no solo eso, sino que Kidou también estaba relacionado con "los malos" y eso tenía la cabeza de Endou en una constante lucha por averiguar en que parte del camino fue dejado tan lejos. 

Para este punto del pensamiento, Endou ya había dejado de escribir (barra dibujar) y había decidido mejor dirigirse a la antigua "base" del club de fútbol. Esa caseta era resistente, 10 años y seguía transmitiendo todos esos sentimientos que abordaban al antiguo capitán del Raimon e impulsaban sus ganas de seguir adelante aun cuando sus 6 miembros restantes no querían mucho que digamos seguir sus pasos. 

Entonces, sus pensamiento raramente fuera de su optimismo positivo fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su celular, oh dios, Endou raramente utilizaba esa cosa, mínimo para ver la hora, llamar a sus padres o enterarse de la vida de sus amigos en Facebook.

Cuando vio que el número tenía un código internacional, intento hacer memoria de que país era. 

¿No empezaba acaso con el código que actualmente Someoka tenía? Oh, entonces era de Italia ¿no? 

\- ¿Hola? 

\- ¡Ciao Mamoru!

\- Woajaja (¿Qué clase de "Que sorpresa eres tú " era ese? ) ¡Fidio! ¡Tiempo sin saber de ti amigo! 

\- Lo mismo digo, no tenía idea de que cargabas con un celular hasta que Someoka me dijo que ya tenías uno e inmediatamente le pedí tu número. Pero ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal la *vita coniugale? - Lo último sonó más divertido que el resto. 

Endou levanto una ceja y luego soltó una pequeña risita (que resonó en los oídos de Fidio como música) entrando a la caseta de su antiguo club para buscar en donde sentarse un rato para platicar más cómodo. 

\- ¡Estoy bien! Y bueno, Natsumi y yo intentamos no quemar la casa, el señor Raimon fue amable al regalárnosla, pero todo va muy bien, ¿qué tal todo en Italia? 

Fidio suspiro divertido - Me alegra escuchar que lo llevas todo bien Mamoru. Bueno, el equipo va bien, sabes, *Someoka a ayudado mucho desde que Kidou salió y por otro lado estoy cerca de salir de la universidad, pronto te llegara una invitación para que vengas a la fiesta que Rokoko planea hacer, no le digas que lo se. 

Endou soltó una carcajada - Claro, no diré nada lo juro. 

\- Bien, oh cierto *ho sentito che sei un allenatore ora. 

\- Las cosas por acá se han puesto un poco difíciles y Kudou-san me pidió ayuda para guiar al Raimon, asique pensé que seria divertido ser un entrenador, seguir un poco más los pasos de mi abuelo. 

Un suspiro del italiano - Estoy seguro que has estado haciendo un gran trabajo.

...

La segunda vez que sucede, Mamoru contesta con un montón de ruido de fondo. 

\- ¡Fidio! ¡Ganamos! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. 

Y el corazón de Aldena le traiciona porque late rápido y tan fuerte en su pecho que reza al infierno que el castaño portero no lo escuche, le tomo desprevenido escuchar ese tono tan alegre, honesto, real y sincero. 

Le recuerda a Fidio ese largo invierno, Mamoru tenía 20 años y estuvo en Italia dos meses, en esos dos meses, el condenado castaño denso, nunca noto que su amigo italiano se estaba enamorando de el. 

Fidio Aldena estaba condenado desde ese invierno, cuando Endou, temblando de frio no vio nada malo en acurrucarse junto a el en el sofá de la sala. (Porque esos dos meses el portero fue invitado a quedarse en casa de Fidio.) Un Mamoru dormido y cerca de ti, no era bueno para el corazón. 

\- Pues tengo todo el día libre Mamoru. 

La tarde se la pasa escuchando anécdotas alegres sobre el difícil partido que fue la final y la caída del emperador. 

...

La tercera vez que pasa, hay un mal sabor de boca porque es Kidou Yuuto quien contesta la llamada. 

\- ¿Dónde esta Mamoru? 

Y el infierno cae cuando Kidou le cuenta sobre viajes en el tiempo y que Endou a salvado a los niños siendo enviado a algún lugar desconocido. 

Endou estaba solo en un lugar desconocido.

Solo, solo, solo... 

¿Y si estaba herido? 

Fidio paso ese mes reflexionado lo infantil que era al dejar que su corazón gobierne tanto en el ya siendo un adulto. 

...

La cuarta vez, Fidio llama esperando escuchar alguna buena noticia. 

Goenji Shuuya es quién contesta esta vez. 

\- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos. 

Pero no era suficiente, esos niños seguían en busca de "algo" en sus viajes a través de la historia, los mejores amigos de Mamoru no entraron tanto en detalles porque se supone que es información clasificada.

...

La quinta vez, es Mamoru quien llama a Fidio. 

Fidio esta durmiendo cuando eso pasa, y su celular vibra en la mesita de noche, si no fuera por el mensaje de voz no se habría molestado en siquiera pensar contestar. 

"Hola Fidio espero... "

Aldena nunca había devuelto la llamada tan rápido. 

Su cabezo le dio una represalia por levantarse tan rápido, su mundo giro por unos segundos. 

Y cuando la voz de Endou contesto del otro lado sus mil preguntas, Fidio se permitió suspirar de alivio. 

...

La sexta vez, es la última llamada que Fidio hace con sentimientos hacia Endou. 

Mamoru le cuenta que Kageyama esta vivo y que es entrenador del InaJapan. 

Fidio Aldena siguió llamando a Endou, (Porque Endou era un tipo que olvidaba que también podía llamar a la gente) pero sin sentimientos que no sean amistosos de por medio. 

Fue a Japón a darle una cachetada a Kageyama por hacerle llorar cuando era un niño por su "muerte" y conoció a Hikaru, un niño con la sangre de Kageyama en sus venas pero con el alma de un santo. (no enojes a ese niño porque así sacabas el lado "oscuro").

Vaya. Cosas de la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Xdxdxd
> 
> Este se supone que era el Día 3 - Llamada telefónica del Shiptober 2019. Super atradado pero no podía publicarlo antes.
> 
> Ahora una pequeña traducción (?
> 
> * La vida de Casado. 
> 
> * Escuché que eres entrenador ahora.


End file.
